


Unexpected Turbulence

by glorious_clio



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abortion, Gen, I got mad, Join the Resistance, jess wanted one and feels 0 angst about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 15:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorious_clio/pseuds/glorious_clio
Summary: Thank goddess the Resistance isn't made up of fascists, she can do as she pleases with her body.





	Unexpected Turbulence

**Author's Note:**

> I was chatting with a pal last night and mentioned I wanted to write a fic where a character gets an abortion, then later realized I had written _two_ for Breha Organa and couched them as miscarriages. 
> 
> Jessika Pava doesn't care about her lineage, she's busy with antifa missions. Fuck it up, Jess.

Time is hard to track in space, different planets have different rotations and revolutions so when Jessika Pava realized she was late, she made an appointment with Kalonia as fast as she could. 

"I'm on the shot, but I thought I'd check," she told the medic.

Kalonia nodded, ran the test. A test she'd ran a thousand times before, judging by the bored look on her face. 

It didn't take long. She returned to the room where Jess was playing with her datapad.

"You're right. What do you want to do?"

Jess shrugged. She had missions, what would she do with a baby anyway? "Do I have to make a follow up appointment?"

"We can do it here and now. You'll have a precautionary two day medical leave, I'll tell your CO you had a parasite."

Jess leaned back, laughing. "Poe won't care." 

Kalonia cracked a grin. "No, he probably won't. Still, all medical records are sealed. You can tell who you wish." 

The procedure itself only took about twenty minutes, half of that was prep. Jess had to stay under observation for most of the afternoon, but by then she'd already commed half of Black Squadron. After that, a meddroid gave her a piece of paper outlining what she could expect until her cycle re-regulated. 

And within the promised two days, she was back in her X-wing. Done and dusted. 

 


End file.
